


The Reset

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, SAVING and Resetting, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Frisk and their friends reached the surface, and everything is good. Alphys and Undyne have been married for a year, the peace treaties have been signed, and Frisk has promised Sans that they'll never reset- until one day, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reset

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with the flavor-text Chara headcanon, as it's my personal favorite. Also, Sans' speech (when he shows up) will be in the regular font, but is uncapitalized. Chara's speech (or whoever isn't inhabiting Frisk's body at the time) is italicized.

Five years had passed since they had reached the surface with their monster friends. Frisk was 14, and had been officially adopted by Toriel. Alphys and Undyne had been married for a year, and Sans and Toriel were good friends (although Mettaton liked to gossip about how they were more then friends, there was no proof of this.) Mettaton, Napstablook and Shyren were in a band, and they were beloved for their music by monsters and humans alike. Flowey lived in a pot in Frisk’s house, grudgingly accepting Frisk’s friendship, although once Frisk swore they saw Flowey smile on Frisk’s birthday as they opened up a gift. The peace treaties had been signed, and everyone was happy. 

Chara’s soul had been redeemed during Frisk’s journey. They had helped Frisk along the way, telling them about the different monsters, and their environment, and Frisk knew as soon as they reached the surface that Chara was gone. After helping another human survive, they had faded away, finally at peace. 

Frisk still had a remnant of Save powers from before, because they still had the same extraordinary amounts of Determination that they had possessed in the Underground. They knew they still had the option to reset (which they would never do) but they didn’t know how much they still had left- whether everything would be reset once they died. They hoped not. 

But then they died.  
And they woke up in a bed of golden flowers.

Frisk blinked sleepily, and opened their eyes.   
The last thing they remembered was a car hurtling towards them-  
and then nothing.  
Were they dead? It didn’t feel as if they were dead, but then again… anything was possible.  
They looked around, at the light shining through above. Everything was dark except for the area Frisk was in, a patch of flowers. Golden flowers.  
Frisk shuddered.  
Back here. Again.  
They hadn’t been this young in a long, long time.

They slowly stood up, leaning on their stick for support. They winced at the pain, but shook off the self-pity and started walking towards the ruins.  
A small flower popped up in their path, a cheerful smile on his face.  
Of course. Flowey.  
He claimed to remember resets, but… he was smiling like nothing was wrong.  
Frisk frowned.  
“Howdy! I’m-”  
“Asriel?”  
Flowey looked up in surprise, his eyes narrowing.   
“H-how do you know my name? Chara? Is- is that you?”  
Frisk bit their lip, realizing Flowey didn’t remember anything.  
Suddenly, Frisk jumped as a voice spoke by their ear.   
“Why- why am I alive again? I thought… it was over.”  
Frisk turned, despite Flowey’s protests, and saw a ghostly figure of a taller child, with a striped shirt and sharp red eyes.  
“The timeline was reset. I… I died.”  
“Oh. How’d you die, Frisk?”  
“I honestly don’t know. I’m sorry. We’re just going to have to go through it again.”  
Frisk smiled brightly, a forced grin.  
Chara seemed to smile too.  
“You and me. Again.”

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past Frisk’s shoulder, barely missing their soul.  
“But first we have to start with Flowey.”  
“That’s obvious,” Frisk grumbled, turning back around.

“Who were you talking to, Chara?”  
“I’m not Chara.”  
“Then how do you know my name, human? And who were you talking to?”  
“I.. I’ve been here before. A long time ago. Don’t you remember? It’s me, Frisk.”  
Flowey’s eyes widened. “Who-”   
He frowned, and shook his head, like he was trying to unstick a piece of information.  
Suddenly, he looked up, a distasteful expression on his face. “Frisk. How could I have forgotten? And who were you talking to, Frisk?”  
“Ah….”   
“Please. For me. I… I want to talk to him again.”  
“Alright. For you.”  
Frisk felt a helpless feeling as Chara took over their body, and they relented to their control.  
“Hello, Asriel. It’s been a long time.”  
“Who- who is that?” Flowey stared at Frisk, confused. “Frisk? Where’d you go?”  
“It’s not Frisk. I’m not Frisk. This is Frisk’s body, though,” Chara acknowledged, and Frisk nodded their head.  
“Yes. It is my body. And I’m getting it back after you’re done with it, alright?”  
“Fine…” Chara grumbled.   
“Then.. who are you?” Flowey asked.  
“It’s me. Chara.”  
Flowey shook himself, and looked up in disbelief. “Chara? But you’re dead!”   
“I was…. I have been. For five years. But.. I guess I’m back.”  
“Seriously. I want my body back after this.”  
“Yeah, yeah, Frisk. If you say so.”


	2. Sansational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this issue: More Toriel! More Sans! Moooore Chara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the chapter name being one horrible pun. I really am. Also, apparently italics don't work in this format, so.. uh.. just imagine them being there?

Flowey and Chara’s talk was interrupted by the arrival of Toriel. As soon as Flowey saw her, he ducked into the earth, and Chara, after persuading, gave up Frisk’s body.  
“Hello. My name is Toriel. I am the keeper of the Ruins. I-”  
“Mom!”  
“Mom!”((this is Chara, by this way))  
Frisk ran at Toriel, hugging her, before remembering the reset, and stepping back, embarassed. “I suppose you may call me mother, if it makes you happy,” Toriel said, pleasantly surprised.  
Frisk bit their lip to keep from crying out. Their mom didn’t even remember their name.  
They followed Toriel into the Ruins, nostalgia almost overwhelming them as they walked past purple tiled walls.

Frisk walked out of the Ruins, shivering. They had forgotten how cold it was. They were about at the gate with the strangely proportioned bars, that blocked their way to Snowdin, when they heard a branch crack.  
“Sans! Maybe.. maybe Sans remembers, Frisk!”  
“Maybe.”

Frisk stood, gazing at Snowdin, as the crunching footsteps came closer.  
They stopped, and Frisk turned around and stuck out their hand.  
“h- oh. you already… how’d you know i was going to… never mind.”  
Sans shook hands with Frisk, and a piercing noise filled the air.  
The whoopee cushion. Frisk smiled to themself.  
“i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

“Frisk!” Chara hissed, “Say it! Tell him!”  
Frisk sighed. “I am, I am. Hi, Sans. I’m a stupid doodoo butt.”  
Sans snorted. “wow. i can't believe you would say that. not only is that completely infantile… but it's also my secret codeword. that, however, isn't good enough. what you need is the secret secret codeword. it's only for people that know the secret codeword. anyway-”  
Frisk interrupted him. “I’m also the legendary fartmaster.”  
Sans looked at Frisk, surprised. “you.. interrupted me. how… how did you even know those? i never told you those…”

Frisk smiled. “I wanted to make sure you would believe me. I wasn’t sure if you remembered or not. Which clearly, you don’t.”  
Sans narrowed his eyes at Frisk. “i… i remember… you. frisk?”  
They smiled. “Yeah.”  
“but.. why did the timeline get reset? why are we back here?” His left eyesocket glowed blue, and he clenched his fist. “you didn’t reset it, did you? you said you wouldn’t!”  
“I didn’t.”

He relaxed. “then… why are we back here?”  
Frisk frowned. “I.. I think… I died. I.. really don’t remember.”  
“Well, you just woke up here, so… I would assume so. Unless you decided to do a true reset and kill everyone, and you blocked that decision out of your memory because it was too horrible to even com-”  
“Shut up.” Frisk hissed under their breath.  
Sans looked confused. “who’re you talking to, frisk?”  
“N-nobody.” Frisk gave a quick grin, and turned to the gate, walking through it.  
“hey, kiddo.. if you need to tell me something… you can.”  
Frisk shrugged, wary of the hidden threat. “I’m good.” They smiled. “Let’s go find Papyrus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! More to come.


End file.
